Lost And Forgotten, This Is My Tragic Tale
by animeandmusiclover12
Summary: Spencer Sohma is not a regular zodiac member, she is the fox, the forgotten member who is resented for this. Her twin sister Kendall is always by her side, along with the rest of the zodiac animals. What happens when they are transferred to Ouran Academy and meet the Host Club? Who will the twins fall for? Hika/Haru, Spencer/Kaoru, Kendall/Mori, and Kyo/Tohru
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Forgotten, This Is My Tragic Tale

** Summary: Spencer Sohma is not an ordinary person. She is cursed by the zodiac like many others in her family, but her curse is different. She is cursed by the fox, the forgotten zodiac and is outcast and resented for this. Her twin sister, Kendall, is always there for her, along with the rest of the zodiac animals. **

**What will happen when Spencer and Kendall are transferred from there all girls' private school to Ouran Academy, a prestigious high school for rich kids, and they stumble upon the host club, a club made up of all men. This just spells trouble for Spencer as she befriends the hosts and worries about what Akito will do when she finds out. Hika/Haru, Tohru/Kyo, and Kendall/Mori.**

** This is my first crossover so sorry if it's no good! :/**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, but I do own Spencer and Kendall…**

Chapter 1

Spencer's POV

My name is Spencer Sohma, and I live with a curse. Many people in my family have this curse. Whenever we're hugged by a member of the opposite sex, or our bodies are under a great deal of stress, we transform into the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac, plus the cat. I am the exception. I am cursed by the fox, the forgotten zodiac who was lost long ago when the animals were added into the years. The story goes that the fox felt bad for the cat when the rat tried to trick him and tried to tell the cat that the banquet was that night, not the next night, but the foolish cat didn't believe the fox, because he trusted the rat.

Well the rat didn't like that the fox tried to ruin his trick, so he got all of the other animals to banish the fox and kick him out of the zodiac, to be forgotten. That's the real story that no one remembers. Every time one person cursed by the fox dies, another is born, only to be resented by the entire family, even more so than the cat. My own father even hated me and pushed me away. My mother loved me, but she died when I was 4 and my father kicked me out.

He loved my twin sister Kendall, who is normal, and he tried to keep her, but she wouldn't leave me, so in the end, he resented us both. We were taken in by our older cousin, Shigure, the dog, and later he took in our other cousins, Yuki, the rat, and Kyo, the cat. I like Kyo the most because he almost understands what I go through. Almost. I say almost because he isn't resented as much as I am, because he is still remembered. I grew close to him as I grew up because my sister and I would spend every New Years with him and Kazuma, the karate teacher who took him in when his mother died and his father resented him, much like what happened with me and Kendall.

My sister and I are very close. Some people say we are attached at the hip, because Kendall is always by my side. She is very protective of me and always keeps boys and bullies away. For example, when we were in grade school, all of the kids teased us because we have red hair with white tips, like a foxtail, and one kid threw rocks at me, so she tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face. Well, back to the present. Today is our first day at Ouran Academy, a prestigious school for rich kids.

Akito transferred us here out of our old all girls school for some unknown reason, so here we are now, eating breakfast with Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru, dressed in poufy, frilly, ugly yellow dresses. "Wow. Those are. Interesting dresses." Shigure says in between his laughter. I glare at him. "I think they are very cute! And you two look beautiful in them!" Tohru speaks up in attempt to make us feel better. I plaster on a fake smile. "Thanks, but I don't think anyone could make these dresses cute."

"BWAHAHAHHAH!" Shigure suddenly bursts out and I hit him on the head silencing him. He falls to the floor with a thud, unconscious. "Thank god. I was about to throw him out the window," Kyo murmurs picking at his food. "You really do look fine Spencer," Yuki tries to assure me. "I feel like Little Bow Peep," I mutter causing Kendall to break into a giggling fit. "Come one Spence. We better get to school. We don't wanna be late on our first day!" Kendall says enthusiastically, using the nickname everyone who is close to me calls me. "Have a great day!" Tohru calls after us. "We will!" We call back in unison, heading out the door.

**Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it! I am also writing another Ouran story, (not a crossover) called Just Give Me A Reason, based on the song by P!nk. I also wrote two stories that aren't anime stories, called Switched and Learn To Read. They are Divergent and Under The Never Sky fanfics if you wanna check those out too! Thanks! Until next time! See ya! Love ya! XD :D J**

** Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Here's chapter 2 of Lost and Forgotten This is my Tragic Tale.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or OHSHC or any of their characters. I only own Spencer and Kendall.**

**Shout out to…**

**_AnimeWriterFreak_**

Chapter 2

Spencer's POV

_"Come one Spence. We better get to school. We don't wanna be late on our first day!" Kendall says enthusiastically, using the nickname everyone who is close to me calls me. "Have a great day!" Tohru calls after us. "We will!" We call back in unison, heading out the door._

It starts to drizzle as we make our way down the hall to class 1A. I've only ever seen Ouran Academy once when we were enrolled and it still blows my mind how big it is. Our old school was very small; only about 100 people went there. We hurry into the classroom just as the final bell rings and I sigh as people whisper and point at us. Once again, we're the freak twins with freakish hair.

Kendall grips my hand and pulls me forward. We stand awkwardly in front of the teacher's desk, waiting for her to acknowledge us. She looks up startled as she realizes that we are standing there, then smiles warmly at us. "Oh hello. You two must be the new transfer students. I'm Mrs. Chikako. Welcome to Ouran Academy." She looks young, maybe in her mid 20s, with long blonde straight hair. She stands and faces the class. "Students, I would like to introduce our new students. Please make them feel welcome." She turns back to us and says, "Please introduce yourselves to the class and say something about yourselves." Kendall and I share a glance and she steps forward. "Uh, hi. My name is Kendall Sohma. I'm an actress as well as musician." She steps to the side and looks at me.

"Um, I'm Spencer Sohma. There's uh, not much to say that Kendall hasn't already said. I'm an actress and musician too," I say, hurrying to get this over with.

I always hated talking about myself in front of people. I never know what to say or what they expect. Mrs. Chikako smiles warly and says, "How nice. That's wonderful. You two may take a seat in front of Mr. Fujioka. Mr. Fujioka, please raise your hand." A boy near the back of the room with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes raises his hand.

He looks more like a girl then a boy in my opinion. Just like Yuki. He is sitting in between a set of boy twins with bright orange hair, a little brighter than Kyo's and ours'. We walk over and take our seats in front of them. I can hear them whispering all through class, which really started to piss me off after awhile. All I could focus on was their annoying voices and not the class. When the bell finally rang signaling the end of the day. I sighed in relief that we would be finally going home. On our way our, someone grabbed us by the arm and began pulling us down the hall. "Hey! What the hell? Let us go!" I shouted struggling to get out of their grasp. "Ah ah ah. Not until…" one voice said in my ear. "We reach the club room," the other finished in Kendall's ear. When I heard they were boy voices, I struggled and kicked even more. I couldn't afford to transform. Akito would find out and ruin everything!

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Don't scare them," Another voice said. I turned to see the Fujioka guy from class, along with the two orange-headed twins. I continued to struggle until we reached a pair of giant beautifully decorated doors. They pushed them open and pulled us inside. "Hikaru, Kaoru. Who are they?" A tall blonde boy said walking up to us. "These are the new transfers. They're in our class. Kyouya senpai told us to bring them," the twins said in unison.

"What? Why?" The blonde asked and the twins just shrugged. "Because, I had some questions for them and I thought they would be good customers," a man with black hair and glasses says appearing out of nowhere. "Oh. You're right. They do look like good customers," The blonde says. "Hello Princess. What's you're name? My name is Tamaki Suoh. You're very beautiful," the blonde says cupping my chin in one hand. I push him away and move as far away from him as possible, without bumping into the twins. He looks at me puzzled and continues onto Kendall, who blushes a bright red color.

"Hey! Where are you going!" a little blonde boy says popping up. "Stay and play with us! Would you like some cake?" He asks stepping toward me. I jump back and fall into someone. We fall to the floor and I wait for the poof, signaling my transformation into a fox. But it never comes. I hear Kendall gasp as I sit up and stare into a pair of brown eyes. "S-sorry," I stutter. Fujioka smiles at me then turns to the group of boys. "Guys, leave them alone. It's obvious they don't like it here." "But Haruhi!" The twins protest, but stop as she sends them a warning glare.

"I'm sorry Spencer. They're full of trouble, but they mean no harm," Haruhi says to me. "H-how did you know I was Spencer?" I ask. "Well, you seem more closed off and secretive than Kendall, who seems more open and hyper." I giggle as Kendall protests. "It's true Ken," I say laughing now. She looks at me shocked. Probably because I never laugh. I haven't laughed in years. She pulls me to my feet and one of the twins pulls Haruhi to her feet.

I collect myself and put an arm over my sister's shoulder. "Ok, now that there is less tension in the room, let's talk," The glasses guy says. We sit down and glasses stands above us. "Now, I understand you are from the Sohma family, am I correct?" he asks. "Yeah," I answer, not sure where this is going. "Then why are you here on a scholarship, when your family is very very rich?" "We uh, we're not on very good terms with the head of our family," Kendall answers.

I self-consciously reach for the back of my neck, where a large scar distorts it from when Akito threw me into a nail in the wall. "Akito Sohma, am I correct?" Glasses asks and I shudder involuntarily at the name. It doesn't go unnoticed by glasses and Kendall. "Yes," I answer, willing my voice not to crack. It doesn't. He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "How do you know all of this stuff?" I question. "Kyouya senpai is a stalker," Haruhi says. Kendall and I stare at him. "I am not a stalker. I just like to know backround information about my acquaintances," he defends himself. "Yeah yeah whatever. Now it's our turn to ask you guys questions," I say standing up.

"Why is Haruhi dressed like a boy, when she's obviously a girl?" They stare at me shocked, before one of the twins asks, "How did you know she was a girl?" "It's obvious," I say shrugging. They look at me skeptically before Haruhi says, "It is pretty obvious Hikaru. The people here are just to dumb to notice." That comment sends Tamaki into a dark corner full of mushrooms.

I look at him questioningly and Kyouya says, "Don't mind him. The real thing you should be thinking about is keeping Haruhi's secret. Due to… reasons, Haruhi has to hide her gender and be a host." I look at Haruhi and she says, "I broke a vase and now I owe 80 million yen to the Host Club." "Ohhh so that's what this is!" Kendall and I say in unison. The hosts look at us questioningly. "We thought that…" I start.

"This was just a group full of perverts," Kendall finishes. "Just like Shigure!" We suddenly exclaim together. "Who's Shigure?" The short blonde asks. " Our cousin," Kendall answers. "Well, if that's all you needed," I start. "Well just be leaving now," I answer. "Wait! Why don't you stay and hang out for awhile?" Tamaki senpai asks coming out of his corner. "No thanks," we say. "We like to keep to ourselves." The twins share a look and suddenly pop up beside us. "That's not a very good-" one starts. "Thing to do," the other finishes. "Trust us. We know what we're talking about," they finish in unison. I look from the twins, to the host club, to Kendall, who shrugs and says, "Sure." We leave the clubroom and I think about all that has happened in the last hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter. I am really excited about this story and I really like it and I hope all of you do too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or OHSHC or any of their characters. I only own Spencer and Kendall.**

Chapter 3

Spencer's POV

_"Wait! Why don't you stay and hang out for awhile?" Tamaki senpai asks coming out of his corner. "No thanks," we say. "We like to keep to ourselves." The twins share a look and suddenly pop up beside us. "That's not a very good-" one starts. "Thing to do," the other finishes. "Trust us. We know what we're talking about," they finish in unison. I look from the twins, to the host club, to Kendall, who shrugs and says, "Sure." We leave the clubroom and I think about all that has happened in the last hour._

When we got home, we ran straight upstairs to 'do our homework.' The truth was we didn't want to tell the guys and Tohru that we made friends with a group full of men and a cross dresser. They would freak! Well, Tohru wouldn't, but the guys would. They'd probably storm into the school and scream at the Host Club. I changed into a pair of orange shorts and a blue tank top and sighed as I pulled out my science homework. What is a stationary front? The first question read. Ha, easy. I learned about this in 6th grade!

I quickly wrote down the answer and moved on, quickly finishing and moving to math. After we were done with our homework, Tohru called us down for dinner and we linked arms, making our way downstairs together, like always. We sat down at the table and filled our plates, silently eating, until Shigure broke the silence. "So, how was your first day at your new school girls?" He asked us, causing everyone else to look up at us. "Umm, good I guess," we answered together. "Did you make any new friends?" Tohru asks. "Umm," we begin, still not ready to tell them about the Host Club, when I have an idea.

"Yes actually we did!" I say smiling. Kendall looks at me quizzically. "Her name is Haruhi Fujioka and she's a scholarship student just like us!" Kendall nods and winks at me and I smile. "Well that's wonderful! You two should invite her over some time!" Shigure exclaims, his face morphing into a creepy dreamy look. I can imagine what's going through his mind right now. High school girl High school girl! The memory of the song causes me to burst out laughing, which also draws attention to me and causes Shigure to come back to reality.

Everyone looks at me with shocked expressions and I clear my throat. Kendall pulls me to my feet and we grab our plates and leave the room. We leave our dishes in the sink and go upstairs. She tries to pull me into our room, but I pull away and run into the bathroom to take a shower. I relax under the hot water and steam and think about all that has happened since we started Ouran. Somehow, it has made me laugh more. I pull back the curtain and let the steam fill up the room. Drying myself, I wrap a towel around my body and head back to my room.

When I get there I pull on some blue sweatpants and a purple tank top. I put my orange and white hair into a messy bun just as Kendall walks in. "There you are. We need to talk," She says. I sigh and sit on my bed. "How come you are laughing more often now?" She asks. "I don't know. I guess because at this new school, I feel farther away from Akito?" I say putting the last statement into a question.

"Why?" "I don't know. I like seeing you happy. I'm glad you're still able to laugh," She says smiling and engulfing me in a hug. I smile and crawl under the blankets on my bed as she goes to take a shower. I fall into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

When I wake up, Kendall is already gone, so I get dressed and make my bed. Then I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I bump into Kendall there. "Morning sleepyhead. You slept later than usual," She observes. I smile and quickly splash my face with water and brush my hair and teeth, then we head downstairs where the smell of eggs and bacon invites us.

We quickly eat our breakfast and make our way to the door, not wanting to be late to school. "Have a great day!" Tohru calls after us again. "Thanks! You two!" We call back in unison. On our way down the road, a black limo pulls up beside us. The window rolls down and the twins poke their head out. "Hey, do you guys want a ride?" One asks. "Sure! Thanks!" Kendall bursts out without consulting me. I shrug and we climb in. "I didn't know you guys walked to school," One of them says. "Yep. We had offers from our family, but we turned them down since they all were so busy already," Kendall answers. I look at them.

"Sorry, what were your names again?" I asks. "I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru," The one on the left says with a rough voice. The car stops and we separate to go to our lockers. On the way to class, Kendall and I are separated in the crowd. I search desperately for her, to no avail. Suddenly, three blonde girls who are running through the hall push me to the ground. I close my eyes and brace myself for the impact, but it never comes. Instead, two warm arms pull me to my feet and I look up to be greeted by one of the twins.

"Thanks Kaoru," I say to the younger twin. He cocks his head to the side. "How'd you know I was Kaoru?" He asks. I shrug and reply, "I'm a twin, so I guess telling other twins apart isn't that hard." He nods in agreement and I notice his twin isn't with him. "Where's Hikaru?" I ask. "We got separated in the crowd. I'm guessing that's what happened to you and Kendall?" He asks. "Yep!" I say popping the 'p'.

He chuckles and I say, " You know, you're way more lad back than Hikaru." "Yeah, I get that a lot," He answers. "Um, do you wanna walk to class with me?" He asks. "Uh sure," I answer and we walk in comfortable silence down the hall to our classroom. When we get there, Hikaru tackles Kaoru into a hug and Kendall raises an eyebrow at me. "So, you walked here with Kaoru?" She asks, a mischievous grin appearing on her face. "It wasn't like that!" I insist. "He was just walking me to class because we were both separated from our twins. "Uh huh," She says.

"Yes, uh huh. That's what happened," I say. "Aw! You've got a crush on Kaoru!" She laughs and I glare at her. "Do not!" "Do to!" I stick my tongue out at her as the teacher walks in and tells us to take our seats. After class, the twins yet again drag us to the Host Club, only this time, we follow willingly.

When we get there, Kyouya walks up to us and asks us who we want to host us. "Spencer wants the twins!" Kendall blurts out giggling and I roll my eyes. Kyouya looks at me for conformation and I shrug. "Sure," I say. He looks at Kendall. "Um, I guess I want Honey senpai and Mori senpai," She says and we separate as girls pile into the room.

They all choose a host and then take a seat with the host of their choice. I look over at Kendall who is sitting beside Mori senpai, fawning over Honey. The twins begin talking to the girls. "Hello ladies, nice to see you again, we would like to introduce our new guest, Spencer Sohma. She will be a regular guest with us," Hikaru says and all of his fans look at me. I give a small wave just as Kaoru says, "Why do you sound so happy Hikaru? Do you love her more than me?" "No no no of course not! Don't even think that! I will always love you! If I didn't, I wouldn't play punishment games with you the way I do," Hikaru say cupping his chin and stroking his face. "AHH! BROTHERLY LOVE!" The girls squeal, and I fall to the ground and burst out laughing. It goes quiet and I feel everyone's eyes on me. "I-I'm sorry! Keep going. Carry on and don't mind me!" I say between laughter.

Slowly, conversation starts up again and I collect myself, sitting back in my chair. I look at Kaoru and see a faint smile on his lips_. He really is cute_. I think. Did I just think that! I don't even know him! I shake my head and try to focus on the twins' conversation. When club hours end and all of the girls leave, the twins pop up behind Kendall and me.

"Do you guys wanna come over to our place?" They ask. "Oh uh," We begin but are cut off by the twins. "So it's settled! Let's go!" They exclaim dragging us out the door. "What? Wait!" I exclaim and Kendall just shrugs and giggles. When we get to the twins' house, I'm blown away. It's huge! Just like the school.

They drag us inside and we are greeted by two twin maids. "Welcome home Masters. Who are they?" They ask in unison. "These are our friends Spencer and Kendall. Call us when dinner is ready," Hikaru says and they drag us two flights of stairs. They stop by a wooden door and say, "You guys can sleep here, and our room is right there across the hall."

"Wait what? You guys never said anything about sleeping over!" I exclaim. "Oops. Must have slipped our minds," They grin evilly. I gasp and say; "I really don't think our cousins would like us staying here-" "Don't worry! I'm sure they won't mind! Just call them and explain!" Kaoru says. I blush and nod; taking the phone they give me. I dial Shigure's number and nervously listen while it rings. "Hello?" I hear Shigure's voice say.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey I'm back. So, when Spencer falls off the roof and transforms, just imagine it happening like the episode where Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori all go to the lake, and Tohru falls down a hill and the guys catch her then transform. J **

Chapter 4

Spencer's POV

_They stop by a wooden door and say, "You guys can sleep here, and our room is right there across the hall."_

_ "Wait what? You guys never said anything about sleeping over!" I exclaim. "Oops. Must have slipped our minds," They grin evilly. I gasp and say; "I really don't think our cousins would like us staying here-" "Don't worry! I'm sure they won't mind! Just call them and explain!" Kaoru says. I blush and nod; taking the phone they give me. I dial Shigure's number and nervously listen while it rings. "Hello?" I hear Shigure's voice say._

"Uh, Hey Shigure. I was uh, just calling to tell you that Kendall and I will be sleeping over at a friends house tonight," I stammer out. "**Oh ok. Do you need me to bring you guys clothes**?" He asks. "Uh, no. There mother is a fashion designer and they have clothes," I hastily answer wanting this conversation to be over with. "**They**?" He questions. "Uh yeah. They're twins like us," I murmur. "**Oh. Cool. What are there names**?" He asks and my heart jumps to my throat. "Um. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," I whisper. "**But, those are boy names…**" He says puzzled.

"Uh, what was that? I-I can't hear you Shigure. You're breaking up! I'll see you tomorrow bye!" I hastily say hanging up and sighing in relief. The twins and Kendall all stare at me. "What?" I say defensively. I hand Hikaru his phone back and Kaoru answers. "Nothing. We just didn't know that you could be naughty," He grins mischievously. "I wasn't being naughty! I was just, ending the conversation!" I exclaim. "Yeah, by doing the oldest trick for ending a call in the book," Kendall snickers and I glare at her.

"Whatever. Why don't you call him next time and tell him that we are sleeping over with _two_ guys!" I huff and she goes quiet. The twins stare at us as we have this little exchange. "Come on Hikaru! Give me a tour! Kaoru, you can do whatever you want with Spencer while we look around," Kendall bursts out winking at me. I glare at her as she drags a protesting Hikaru away.

I look at Kaoru to see him staring at me. We both blush and I chuckle nervously. "So uh, yeah," I mutter out stupidly. "Um. Oh I know! Come with me!" He exclaims dragging me up several flights of stares and a ladder. "Kaoru, where are we going?" I ask out of breath as we reach the ladder. "You'll see," He grins and pushes me up the ladder. I reach the top and I crawl out of a little door in the ceiling I end up in the roof and turn around to look questioningly at Kaoru.

"Hikaru and I used to come here all the time when we were little, to escape the maids and butlers," Kaoru explains, smiling about the past. "It's beautiful," I whisper in awe, staring at the sunset in the distance. "Can I," I begin, but cut off as I loose my footing and slip. I begin to roll down the side of the roof. I scream and the last thing I hear is Kaoru screaming my name. Then my vision is clouded in a poof of green smoke and I'm swallowed up by darkness.

Meanwhile outside on the grounds…

Kendall's POV

"Hey! Stop! I don't do anything without Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaims and I roll my eyes. I drag him outside and into the garden, where I release his wrist and he glares at me. "Why did you bring me here and why couldn't Kaoru come?"

"Because, it's obvious that Kaoru and Spencer like each other, so I wanted to give them some alone time," I giggle. "Oh," Hikaru says at a loss for words. "So. How 'bout that tour?" I grin. "Wait, you actually wanted a tour?" He asks incredulously. "Well, I figured it may be a while so, we should do something so we don't get bored," I shrug messing with my dress.

Hikaru opens his mouth to reply, when a scream is heard all over the grounds, followed by Kaoru's voice screaming my sister's name. "Spencer!" I exclaim at the exact moment Hikaru shouts out, "Kaoru!" We tear out of the gardens and run around the building where I find a poufy yellow dress on the ground. I scoop it up and we keep running until we see Kaoru on a flat surface at the end of a slope on the roof, holding my sister, in her fox form.

Kaoru's POV

"Spencer!" I shout as panic surges through me. I jump forward and clutch her to me as we roll down the roof. A puff of green smoke clouds my vision and her yellow dress blows away in the wind and falls to the ground. I come to a stop on a flat part of the roof and realize, that Spencer feels awfully soft and furry.

I look down and am shocked to see a small red-orange unconscious fox in my arms. I gasp as I sit up and lay her in my lap. "Kaoru!" I hear my name and look down to Hikaru and Kendall staring up at us from the ground. Kendall looks panicked and tears spring to her eyes. "Help!" I shout as loud as I can as Kendall runs into the house. "We're coming!" Hikaru says, his voice sounding so far away. A few minutes later, Kendall's head appears at the top of the slope, followed by Hikaru's.

"Can you climb back up?" Kendall asks, sobbing now. "Not with Spencer in m arms!" I say. Kendall curses and then says something to Hikaru. He gives her a look, and then disappears, only to return a few moments later with a rope. Kendall takes it and wraps it around her waist, no longer crying. Then slowly and carefully, she begins to walk down the slope towards us. When she reaches us, she holds out her arms and says, "Give me Spencer."

I nod and carefully hand the small fox over to her, then take her hand as Hikaru helps pull us all back up. When we reach the top Hikaru pulls me into a tight hug and I wince as he squeezes my shoulder where I bumped it on the way down. He looks at me concerned and I watch as Kendall jumps through the door in the roof and carries Spencer away.

We follow them into their room where Kendall lays Spencer on the bed, muttering to her about how she has to be ok and how she has to wake up, once again in tears. There is a sudden puff of green smoke, and Spencer lies on the bed, once again human, but this time she's naked. We blush and spin around as Kendall lays a blanket over her and pushes us out and into our room. She sighs after she closes the door and ipes her eyes looking directly at us.

"I guess you want answers huh?" She asks and we slowly nod. She sighs again then says, "Get comfortable. This may take a while."

Kendall's POV

I usher them to their bed and sit in an armchair beside them. I quickly go into the story about the Sohma Family Curse and Spencer's relation to it. Then I tell them about how cruel Akito is, and about how we live with our cousins and Tohru. They give me a sad look right before the maids enter and tell us that dinner is ready. "We'll be right there," Kaoru says to them and they nod and quietly leave.

"You can't tell anyone. If anyone finds out, or my family finds out, they might erase your memories of us!" I say panicked. "Erase our memories? Is that possible?" They ask. "Yes. Hatori, the dragon, or seahorse, has the ability to erase memories, and he has before. So you can't tell anyone under any condition. Got it?" "Got it!" They give me a thumbs up and I smile sadly. "Let's go to dinner," Hikaru says and we walk out of the room. "Uh, I'll meet you guys down there, I have to do something," Kaoru says turning away from us.

I watch as he goes into my room, then turn and follow Hikaru down the steps and to the dinning room.

Kaoru's POV

I walk into Spencer and Kendall's room to see Spencer still asleep, the only thing covering her is a thin blanket. I blush and take a seat beside her bed and stare at her. _She looks so peaceful and young when she's asleep. There's no stress weighing down on her in her dreams. She really is beautiful_. I think, then immediately flush a deep red color. "Oh Spencer. I'm sorry this had to happen to you," I mutter, before she stirs and her eyes flutter open and she looks up at me with piercing emerald green eyes.

Spencer's POV

_Am I under water? I feel like I can barely breathe. And this weight on me, what is it? It feels like I am trapped under water_. "Spencer!" I hear a panicked voice call out and I hear a girl sobbing. I want to call out to her and comfort her, but I can't. I want to tell her it's ok and not to cry, but I can't move. "Can you climb back up?" I hear the sobbing girl ask, and then I'm plunged to far into darkness to hear anything.

I feel myself being moved and jerked around, almost as if someone is running with me in their arms. Then I hear the same girl from before, only now she is no longer crying. "Oh god Spence, please be ok. Please wake up. You have to. I need you! Please wake up!" _I can't_! I want to scream, but my mouth won't cooperate. I feel something moist on my cheek, before it goes completely silent. I desperately try to come out of the thick water, to no avail.

I'm only plunged deeper into it. Suddenly, I hear a door open, then a soft voice speak, "She really is beautiful." It's a boy, and he sounds very concerned. "Oh Spencer. I'm sorry this had to happen to you." _It's ok_! I try to say, and then I reach out toward a bright light that is slowly approaching me. I stir and my eyes pop open. At first, I am blinded by a bright white light, then my eyes adjust and I stare into a pair of amber eyes.

_Kaoru's_ amber eyes. My breath catches in my throat and I slowly sit up and ignore the pounding in my head. We stare at each other for a moment before I remember his words to my unconscious form.

I blush then do something completely unexpected. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" I slap my hands over my mouth as I say this. I hadn't meant to say it out loud. Kaoru blushes a deep crimson and looks away from me. I smile slightly and bring his face up to meet mine. "Do you?" I ask softly. "I… Yeah," He whispers and I smile.

"I think you're handsome," I whisper and he whips his head up to look at me. "Really?" "Really really," I answer and I smile at him. His next action takes me completely by surprise. He leans in and presses his lips to mine. I stare behind him in shock, before my eyes flutter closed and I kiss him back. His tongue brushes against my lips asking for permission and I grant it, opening my mouth slightly. His tongue searches through my mouth and I clutch his shirt in my hands, careful not to hug him. That's when I remember, that I'm naked. I blush and pull back, securing the blanket tighter around me. He chuckles and turn's away as I pull out a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt.

I clear my throat when I'm done and he smiles and takes my hand. He kisses my cheek as he opens the door and we begin to walk down the stairs. "So does this mean that we're dating now?" I ask in a whisper. "You don't have to whisper and, yeah I guess. If that's what you want," He chuckles. I answer by kissing him and the cheek right before we enter the dining room.

Hikaru and Kendall look up then stare at our hands. We blush and take our seats with our twins and begin to fill our plate. I feel Kendall's stare on me and I know she's gonna bombard me with questions when we get to our room. I take a bite of the ootoro I put on my plate and share a look with Kendall.

This food is way more fancy than what we're used to, though, maybe not as good as Tohru's cooking. We both silently agree on that then giggle. The twins look at us, which only makes us laugh harder. When we are done, we thank the cooks then follow Hikaru and Kaoru upstairs. There is a bathroom here and two at the end of the hall. We use this one, so you two can use one at the end of the hall," Hikaru says, walking into his room to grab some clothes.

Kendall and I share a glance. They take showers together? Kaoru walks over and brushes his lips against mine before following Hikaru. I blush as Kendall raises her eyebrows at me and giggles. I ignore her as I go into our room and search through the closet, finally settling on a pair of blue shorts and a green tank top.

Then I walk down the hall and enter one of the bathrooms. I take a quick shower, and then change and brush through my hair with a comb I found. I brush my teeth with a toothbrush I found in there that had never been opened.

As walk down the hall, putting my hair in a messy bun on top of my head. Kaoru walks out and stares at my hair before chuckling. "Goodnight Spence. I love your hair by the way," He says kissing me. He walks into his room and I practically float into mine. Kendall, who is already in there, stares at me, before grinning devilishly. "Did you run into Kaoru on your way back from the bathroom?" She asks suggestively. "Nothing happened!" I exclaim, my face heating up.

"Mhmm," She replies. "Whatever. I don't want to know all of the details, just tell me when you two started dating and kissing and holding hands!" She demands. "Well, not long really. Just after I woke up," I say. "Oh. So you became a couple while you were naked?" She asks wagging her eyebrows. "Kendall!" I screech throwing a pillow at her. She bursts out laughing and I glare at her, blushing.

"Nothing happened. "We just kissed," I say. "And?" She asks. "And nothing. Kaoru is a gentleman. He would never do that… yet," I say giggling. "But that can't be all that happened? Your boring if that is," She drawls out. "I don't want to talk about this," I say before climbing into bed and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I am totally embarrassed. That was the first time I've ever written a kiss scene like that. I usually just say that he deepened the kiss or something, but I decided to be descriptive this time and now I'm embarrassed… Also, sorry it's been a while. I've been in Europe for a week and sooo… Here's chapter 5…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket. If I did, then there would be more episodes! **

**Also, shout outs to…**

**_AnimeWriterFreak_**

**_Kaylee-sempai_**

** Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 5

Spencer's POV

_"Whatever. I don't want to know all of the details, just tell me when you two started dating and kissing and holding hands!" She demands. "Well, not long really. Just after I woke up," I say. "Oh. So you became a couple while you were naked?" She asks wagging her eyebrows. "Kendall!" I screech throwing a pillow at her. She bursts out laughing and I glare at her, blushing. _

_"Nothing happened. "We just kissed," I say. "And?" She asks. "And nothing. Kaoru is a gentleman. He would never do that… yet," I say giggling. "But that can't be all that happened? Your boring if that is," She drawls out. "I don't want to talk about this," I say before climbing into bed and falling asleep._

I woke up in a very large and plushy bed. I searched my mind of where I am, and then it all came back to me. The twins, sleeping over at their house, transforming, and… kissing Kaoru. I blushed and pushed the giant blankets off of me and stood up to go to the bathroom. I splashed my face with water and brushed my teeth, using the same toothbrush I opened yesterday and then took it to put it in my bag. I let my hair down and combed through it with my fingers before sliding into my hideous yellow dress. _Kendall and I are gonna have to do something about this, ugh, dress_. I thought as I braided my hair in two neat pigtail braids. Kendall walks in, already dressed, and looks up at me, her hair also in braids.

We burst out laughing, but I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. We are twins after all. We head down stairs arm in arm, with our bags slung over our shoulders, until we reach the dining room where I break away from her and scurry over to Kaoru. He smiles and pecks me on the lips. "Good morning beautiful," He says and I blush. Kendall and Hikaru snort, but say nothing. After we eat breakfast, we hurry outside and into their limo. We ride in silence before we pile out and quickly walk to class. Kaoru grabs my hand again and pulls me inside. Everyone looks up and he kisses me then pulls me to sit down beside him. I hear several gasps and cries as I bury my blushing face in his shirt. He chuckles and I hear a quiet voice speak up. "When did you two star dating?" Haruhi asked looking up from her book. "Yesterday," Kendall snickers obviously thinking about what was going on when that happened and my lack of clothes.

I rolled my eyes and glared at her, opening my mouth to retort, but snapped it shut as the teacher walked in and began a lecture. I glanced around the room to see several people staring at Kaoru, and me then one person in particular caught my eye. Hikaru was staring at Haruhi, not even noticing the class around him. I chuckled quietly before leaning over and whispering in his ear, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He jerked his head in my direction and glared at me. "You should ask her out," I said. "Tell her how you feel." "No way," He replied.

"Yes! I bet she feels the same way," I said. "No. I bet she's in love with Tamaki," He muttered causing me to burst out laughing, which caused everyone's gaze to fall on me. The teacher rolled her eyes and ignored me and everyone else went back to their own conversations. I could still feel Kaoru's gaze on me as I continued to talk to Hikaru. "That's the most ridiculous thing I have _ever_ heard!" I say between laughter. He glares at me. "No it's not." "_Yes_, it is. Haruhi obviously doesn't love Tamaki. Why would she? He's always bothering her and smothering her," I point out. "I think she loves you," I whisper causing him to turn bright red. "Yeah right. She probably hates me more than she loves Tamaki," He says quietly. "You really are an idiot aren't you?" I ask and he glares at me.

"You're her _best friend_! Of course she loves you! Ask her. If you don't, you'll never know," I say, then turn my attention to the teacher and her lecture for the rest of class. After class, we get up to go to the clubroom, and Hikaru tells us to go ahead, and then pulls Haruhi aside. I smirk at him then pull Kaoru and Kendall away. "What was that about?" Kendall asks. "Yeah and what were you two talking about during class?" Kaoru adds. "Oh nothing. I just told him to be a man and tell Haruhi how he feels," I shrug. "You did what?!" Kaoru exclaims startling me. "I just told him to tell her how it feels and that she probably feels the same way." "Oh my god! I have to go back! He's gonna make a fool of himself and, and…" I shake him back into reality. "Calm down Kaoru. He'll be fine. You can't always look after him. Let him be himself for once. Besides, isn't _he_ supposed to be the one always looking out for _you_ since he's the older one?" I tease him, causing him to smirk back at me.

"He might be the older twin by minuets, but I'm way older by maturity baby!" He exclaims throwing his arm over my shoulders, careful not to hug me. I laugh and Kendall groans beside me. "Please don't talk like that in public!" We laugh and smirk at each other. "So _babe_. What do you wanna do after school?" I ask sugestivly. "I dunno _cupcake_. Maybe, make out?" He answers causing Kendall to scream and run down the hall with her hands covering her ears.

We burst out laughing and follow after her. When we get to the club room, Kendall has already jumped on a couch muttering, "I didn't hear anything, I didn't hear anything!" We laugh again and the whole club looks up at us questioningly. "What happened?" Mori asks surprisingly looking the most worried. "We were just teasing her," I shake my head. "Teasing! What you said was disgusting!" Kendall burst out! "What did they say Ken-chan?" Honey senpai asks her. " They said, 'So babe. What do you wanna do after school? I dunno cupcake. Maybe, make out?'" She replies and everyone stares at us as we laugh.

"We were just teasing you Kendall!" I exclaimed in between laughter. "But you were probably partially serious!" That causes us to stop laughing and look at each other, before we slowly grin evilly. "You mean, you wouldn't like it if we kissed in front of you?" I aksed. "No! Wait a minuet, what are you getting at?" She asked suspiciously. I smirk at her before pulling Kaoru down in a long passionate kiss. Kendall shrieks and I feel the whole clubs gaze on us as Kaoru deepens the kiss. "Ok ok that's enough," A calm voice says as the doors thud shut.

We break apart and look over to see Haruhi and Hikaru walk in, holding hands. I look over at Hikaru and raise my eyebrows, only to see him smirking at Kaoru. I clear my throat. "So Hikaru, was I right?" I ask, causing everyone's gaze to go back to me. "Actually, yes," He answers smirking at Tamaki. "As of today, there is another new couple!" He exclaims and Haruhi blushes. "Who?" Tamaki asks obliviously. "Spencer and Kaoru?" "No, they've been dating since yesterday," Hikaru smirks. "Sorry to break it to you Tono, but, it's me and Haruhi." "WHAT? NO NO NO NO! NOT MY PRECIOUS LITTLE DAUGHTER! OH NO! HARUHI DID HE CORUPT YOU? HOW COULD YOU SAY YES TO THAT EVIL SHADY DOPPLEGANGER?" He exclaims only to fall to the ground unconscious as I hit him on the head. Everyone looks at me shocked. "What? He was getting annoying," I mutter. They stare at me, but quickly compose themselves as a knock is heard throughout the room. Girls pile in and split into groups. A huge group surrounds Tamaki's unconscious form on the ground. "What happened to Tamaki?" "Is he alright?" They ask and I hold back a laugh.

"Yeah. He's just taking a nap," The twins answer and I giggle. Kaoru flashes a smile at me and I blow him a kiss. "So Hikaru, how do you feel about Kaoru getting a girlfriend?" The girls ask. "Well, it would hurt, but it doesn't because I know that Kaoru could never love anyone more then me," Hikaru purrs and I bite back another fit of laughter. The girls squeal and one speaks up. "Kaoru, can you kiss Spencer?" a girl with short blonde hair asks hopefully. All of the girls nod and look up. "Uh, sure?" He says looking at me.

I shrug and he pulls me onto his lap and leans in to kiss me. All of the girls squeal, but suddenly, it's just me and Kaoru, no one else. All of the noise in the room stops, then squeals from every girl fills the room as Kaoru turns what was supposed to be a small short kiss, into a deep and passionate kiss. I hear Kendall huff in frustration and I smile against Kaoru's lips. He tightens his hold on me, careful not to hug me, for which I'm grateful. Finally, we pull apart for air and I blush and try to slide off his lap, but he holds me firmly in place. I shrug and lean back a little as Kaoru and Hikaru continue to entertain girls. After the club, the twins suggest that we, and Haruhi, come over again, but we turn them down, saying that we have to get home so no one will worry. Haruhi turns them down saying that she has chores and homework and Hikaru pouts, causing her to peck him on the lips and pull him outside by the wrist. Kendall, Kaoru, and I laugh as Tamaki's cries are heard even as we walk down the hall.

We let them drive us home and jump out, but not before I give Kaoru a long kiss, partially to annoy Kendall, but mostly for my own enjoyment. We bid goodbye to the twins and Haruhi, then begin our trek through the forest. Kendall and I begin to argue about when I can and can't kiss Kaoru as we walk the short distance to our house. We stop fighting as soon as we enter the house and everyone looks up at us. "Oh! Welcome back!" Tohru exclaims. "What are you two fighting about?" Kyo asks, and before I can say anything, Kendall bursts out, "Spencer has a boyfriend!" and then runs up stairs to our room. I glare at her fleeting form before sighing and plopping down on a chair. "So, you have a boyfriend?" Shigure purrs and I wince.

"Is he one of the boys you stayed over with last night?" I glare at him as Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru all look up at me. "Is he?" Shigure pushes and I snap. "So what if he is? What do you care?" "Woah calm down! I was just kidding," Shigure chuckled. "What's his name?" Yuki asks. I look at him. "Kaoru, but that's all I'm telling you guys!" I say, before following Kendall upstairs. "Thanks for telling Shigure. Now he's gonna be all pervy until he knows every little detail about Kaoru!" I glare at Kendall and she shrugs. "Sorry. That's what you get for picking on me," She laughs and I stick out my tongue at her. She opens her mouth to talks, but I ignore her and listen to my IPod. She rolls her eyes at me and I hum along to PonPonPon by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu*. "Ponpon dashite, shimaeba ii no!" I sing at the top of my lungs and she bursts out laughing and joins in. "Zenzen shinai! No tsumaranai desho! Headphone kakete rhythm ni nosete! Wayway akete atashi no michi wo!" We sing, giggling the whole time, until Kyo bangs on the door and tells us to shut up.

"Fine! How about we sing another song?" I taunt him and I hear him huff as he walks away. I put on Ijime Dame Zettai by Babymetal* and we sing to that. " Yume o miru koto! Sore sae me motenakute! Hikari to yami no hamam hi-to-ri-!" Kyobangs on the door and we laugh and ignore him, finishing the song and singing Headbanger by Babymetal*. We sing random songs until Tohru calls us for dinner and we shut off the IPod. The next morning, I pull on a pair of jean shorts and a red tank top, pulling my hair up in a messy bun, and then go downstairs to see if Tohru needs help making breakfast. When I get downstairs, I'm surprised to see that she has already finished making breakfast and everyone has just sat down to eat. "Oh! Good morning Spencer! I was just about to come and get you fro breakfast!" Tohru smiles cheerily at me and I smile back. We eat in silence for the whole meal. A knock is heard at the door as we are clearing away the dishes. Tohru and I both get up, and I insist on answering the door and letting her finish cleaning. I walk to the door and open it, surprised at who I see.

"Kaoru!" I squeal and I jump onto the porch and pull him into a kiss. The rest of the Host Club clears their throats and we pull apart blushing. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask. "We came to visit you Spence-chan!" Honey senpai says, jumping into my arms. I'm careful not to hug him and I put him down. He looks sad for a moment, then he smiles brightly and scurries over to Mori senpai. "Spence, who's here-" Kendall breaks off as she sees who our visitors are. "What are you guys doing here?" She asks just like I did. "We were bored so we decided to come see where you guys lived!" Tamaki senpai exclaims.

We roll our eyes and lead them inside. I squeeze Kaoru's hand and he smiles at me. We walk into the living room where everyone is and they all look up at us. Shigure smirks and looks at Kaoru and me. "So, is this your boyfriend Spencer?" He purrs and I blush and glare at him, then Kendall. She laughs at me and answers for me.

"Yep! That's Kaoru! And this is the rest of the Host Club, Hikaru, Haruhi, Kyouya senpai, Tamaki senpai, Honey senpai, and Mori senpai!" She says, pointing to each host. "Did you say, host club?" Yuki asks. "Uh huh!" Kendall says. "Hey, that one looks like Momiji!" Tohru exclaims pointing at Honey senpai. "You're right," The Sohmas agree. The Sohmas and Tohru stare at the club and I start to get uncomfortable. "Um, guys, these are our cousins, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure, and this is our friends Tohru Honda. She lives with us," I finally say trying to end the silence. "Why, hello mademoiselle. My name is Tamaki. Tell me, what is a beautiful young lady like yourself doing here?" He asks kissing her hand. "Yo buddy. Back off," Kyo says glaring at him and pulling Tohru away.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry sir! I didn't know you two were together!" Tamaki exclaims backing away. Kyo and Tohru blush and Kyo stutters out, "W-we're n-not!" Tamaki opens his mouth to say something when I cut him off "Uh Kyo. It's been awhile since we fought. Why don't we spar?" I ask, changing the subject. "Haha yeah. The fox has finally gotten over her fear," He says cockily, cracking his knuckles.

"What fear? You think I'm afraid of you? Ha what a joke!" I taunt him laughing. "Shut up you dumb fox! Let's go!" He shouts. I laugh. "You're on stupid cat!" He growls and tackles me out the door. I jump up and swipe my feet under his legs. He jumps over my foot and swings a punch. I duck and his fist hits the air above my head. "Is that the best you can do?" I laugh and swing a punch at him. I miss. It goes on like this for a while, before I flip over his head and flip him over my shoulder. He hits the ground and before I can think, he springs back up and punches me in the jaw. I fly back and fall to the ground, but quickly get back up and knee him in the stomach. We continue punching and missing when I sweet voice is heard at the door.

"What's going on?" We stop our fight and look over to see Momiji and Hastuharu standing behind the group that had gathered to watch our fight. We silently agree to finish our match later and go to greet our new guests. "Hey Momji. Hey Haru," I say to them as we reach the group. "Hi Kendall!" Momiji says. "I'm Spencer," I chuckle at him. "Oh! Oops! Sorry! I should've known. Kendall's to girly to fight," Momiji says.

"Hey! No I'm not! I fight sometimes!" Kendall protests and I laugh. "Sometimes, but not as much as me." Momiji opens his mouth to say something, then he sees Honey senpai and snaps his mouth closed. They move closaer and star at each other for a while. I smile. "Momiji, meet Honey senpai. Honey senpai, meet Momiji," I say, introducing them.

"Hi! Wanna hold my bunny Usa-chan?" Honey finally exclaims. "Yeah! I love bunnies!" Momiji shouts and they run inside to play. WE all smile at the exchange and Kaoru grabs my chin and turns my head to examine the bruise forming on my jaw. He looks at me, his eye clouded with worry and I peck him on the lips. "I'm fine Kaoru," I say and he looks at me with disbelief. "Trust me, I've had worse," I say and Kendall winces, thinking about Akito. He nods, but the worry doesn't leave his face. I turn to Hatsuharu and smile at him.

"Haru, this is my boyfriend Kaoru. And these are my friends, Hikaru, Haruhi, Kyouya senpai, Tamaki senpai, and Mori senpai. You saw Honey senpai already." I tell the cow. "Guys, this is Hatsuharu, or Haru for short," I say turning back to the host club and my boyfriend.

**Ok so there's chapter 5… Not much to say…**

**1. Ponponpon is a Japanese song by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. It's really creepy if you watch the music video, but it's a pretty catchy song.**

**2. Ijime Dame Zettai is a song by a Japanese band called Babymetal. It's three little girls, (well they're like 14), and they have some good songs. It's not screamo, because I hate screamo. It's just them singing and it's not like heavy metal or anything. **

**3. Headbanger is also by Babymetal, and it's really funny!**

**I got the lyrics from:**

** . **

**and**

** lyrics/kyary+pamyu+pamyu/Ponponpon/**

**I don't speak Japanese so I have no idea if they are right…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kendall's POV

I sigh as I make my way to the clubroom. Spencer, Kaoru, HIkaru, and Haruhi were being all lovey dovey and I was making me sick. I'm not really into all that stuff. It reminds me of my parents before Mom died. In all honesty, I'm afraid of falling in love, because I'm afraid he'll be just like my father.

A cruel heartless man. I look at my feet and watch as they walk on the pink, shiny, marble floors, not even realizing that someone is in front of my until I bump into them. I fall to the ground and look up, rubbing my head, to see Mori senpai. He reaches out a hand and pulls me to my feet, looking at me worridly. "What's wrong?" He asks and I smile fakely. "Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?" I ask, my voice sounding shaky.

He reaches forward and my breath catches in my throat as he rubs his fingers gently over my cheek. I'm surprised when they come back wet. I hadn't realized I was crying. "What's wrong?" He asks again and I open my mouth to answer, but all that comes out is a chocked sob. I fall forward and sob into his chest. He hesitantly wraps his arms around me and I grab fistfuls of his jacket. "Hey, shhh. It's alright. What's wrong? You can tell me," He says and I'm too upset to be shocked. That's the most I've ever heard him speak at once. "I w-was j-just thinking a-about my f-father. He's a b-bastard!" I choke out and he rubs my back sympathetically. "It's alright. Let it all out. I'm here for you Kendall. I always will be," He murmurs and I look up at him shocked, my breathing slowing as my sobs calm.

"W-what?" I ask and I see his face turn pink. "I will always be here for you Kendall, because, I've realized that, I, I think I might possibly in love with you," He stutters out and I'm shocked again at his words, and how many of them there are. I grin up at him and answer back, "Well, I think I might also possibly be in love with you." He looks down at me shocked, before leaning down and connecting our lips. I feel fireworks go off and I grip his shirt tighter as he deepens the kiss. I'm not afraid of love anymore, because I know that Mori will never be like my father.

Mori is a gentleman and will always be there for me. I can count on him. I pull away and begin to hum a song as I rest my head on his chest. _"You can count on me, like 1, 2,3 I'll be there, and I know when I need it, I can count on you like 4, 3, 2, you'll be there._

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah. Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah."_ I feel him smile on my head as he rests his head on top of mine, swaying to the beat of the music.

**Well there's the MorixKendall fluff. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been super busy and still am, but I'll try to update again soon! Until next time! :D XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Count ON Me. Those rights belong to Bruno Mars. **

**Kk that's all folks!**


End file.
